danshi_joshi_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerri
Kerri (ケリー '') is a member of the 4th Generation along with Mizuki , Priyam and Cheonsa . Currently in two of the project's major groups, Raspberryz and °K~awaii. Her image color is,Key Lime.'' Catchphrase: ' ''"Ichi Ni San SHI! 4ki member Kerri desu! I will dazzle you all with my Power up WINK! (^д◕)彡✿ ☆ ♥ Are you fully charged!? " Kerri is one of the contenders for being the cutest and genki-est member of the group. The cutest title been contested by Michi . She easily stands out for her use of emoticons and exciteable child-like personality. She loves the cute and kawaii and shares Michi's narcissistic personality as she also insisting that she is the cutest member of the project. The rivalry is good-natured though and the two are fast friends. Biography '''Pre-DJP She started dubbing in 2010, and the first ever project she joined was called, Wakusei ProDub. She then created her first Project, Hanabi! Project. Due to busy schedules in the members' everyday lives, Kerri decided to graduate the Project in early 2014. Thea found her via Twitter, because Ryan follows her on there . They tarted talking and there was an instantanious friendship blossomed between the two. Later, they became sisters, After Thea mentioned that she heads a project, Kerri mentioned she did some dubbing too. Lately, she's been focusing more on blogging and reaction videos. She was also a member of Tsubasa ProDubs at the time and has sang with the AmaiFruit Project, before too. 2014 Kerri entered the project not long after the first batch of 4th Generation members. She is considered a surprise addition to the group. Upon entery, she took kawaii' to whole new level with her introduction: ''"My name is Kerri, the current baby member of DJ Project, pleased to meet you~ Don't eat me up yet, onegai! I want to blossom and bloom with a Hop Step JUMP in this project, and make you all my slaves~ Wait, did I say that? I mean friends! Let's become friends, and allow the 4ki generation to dominate the project with cuteness, passion and our desire to become the best! Minna, Gambatte! Let my Winks and Love charge you all with fiery flames and passion! IKURYO? WINK! (^д◕)彡✿ ☆ ♥ ''Okay, I'm done with my Idol stuff XD Hello everyone~ My weapon of choice is my wink and energy, and I am eager to learn from you all! Please be kind to me and I hope to become friends with you all! Let's become family! <3 " In late 2014, Kerri began a new project, Hijoukin Princess, which Kei, Michi and Cheonsa also joined, with Cheonsa as the sub-overlord. The project focuses primarily on Houkago Princess based releases. Profile *Stats **'Name: Kerri **'Image Color': Key Lime **'Nicknames:' Onee-chan, Chiima, Kerriri, Kerrippu, Keriri **'Birthdate: '''September 14th, 1992 **'Birthplace: United Kingdom **'''Age: 22 **'Western Zodiac:' Virgo **'Chinese Zodiac:' Monkey (it explains my over-the-top personality, yes?) **'Blood Type:' (Angel blood, that's what it is. Cute Angel blood~) **'Height: '''5"2 (Small and cute, that's me!) **'Hobbies: Blogging, Writing, Singing, Video editing, Filming, Reading **'Special Skills: '''Researching with 100% enthusiasm and happiness! Also, Being 255% Adorable! **'Favorite Colors: Yellow-Green, Yellow, Baby Blue **'Favorite Animals:' Monkey, Penguin, Fruit Bat **'Favorite Season:' Spring **'Favorite Foods:' Cheese, Chicken, Bacon, Grapes **'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant, Peppers **'Favorite Songs:' Koi ING by Morning Musume **'Favorite H!P Girl/s:' Suzuki Kanon, Uemura Akari, Ikuta Erina **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' °K~awaii (2014-present) Raspberryz (2014 - present) Minna Musu. (2015 - present) USA☆WINK Kerri and Michi debuted the mascots of their indie-unit, USA☆WINK. The mascots were designed by Kerri during one of the two members' antics. The color schemes are based on Kerri and Michi's member colors. There is actually no confirmation that this is an official DJP unit, but the two are determined to double the trouble and the cuteness. ''' '''Mascot Profile ''' Name: Cupcake Creation: Kerri Special Skill: Being an older sister to Peppermint '''Mascot Profile ''' Name: Peppermint Creation: Kerri Special Skill: 'Giving lots and lots of love to older sister. Trivia *She keeps a diary called, Kerri's Danshi Joshi Diary . *Michi is her #1 though they're supposed to be rivals. At the same time, they plan to become the #1 Cutest Couple and dissolve the world in their blinding light of adorable cuteness and wipe away tears with their smiles! And bunnies will be included! Their official ship name is, ''UsaWink ''or UsaWinkshipping''. *Thea is her self-proclaimed younger sister. The two of them are not exactly related. *Considers Cheonsa and Michi her sempais for Cool and Cute respectedly. Like Masaki Sato, she showers her sempais with love. *Michi admits that she may have found her prodigy on the event she decides to graduate. Though that will not be happening soon. *She brings the inner yangire out of the usually shy and calm Star. *Ryan says that Kerri "out-genkis" him. *She likes fantasy books and teen drama. She also likes books such as the Hunger Games series, where it's a bit more heavy on the bloodshed and revolutions. *She's the fifth child from a family of six; She and her younger sister share a birthday, but are exactly one year apart. *She is a fan of Houkago Princess, Morning Musume and the British boyband, Busted, who broke up in the early 2000's. *She really likes Pokémon! *She likes photography, *She loves Urban Legends and finds them fun to read. *She enjoys horror games, but can only watch them being played. Playing them herself makes her cry; *Believes in reincarnation. She thinks that she was a Victorian woman in a past life, and in her next life, she would like to be reborn as a happy girl, fairy or mermaid. *She likes sweet and savory things. *Her eyes are green, but many people think they're brown. *She finds the freckles on her lips cute. *Bagels are her source of wink power. *Loves Idol Anime, it's also the reason she became a fandubber. Her favorite is Kirarin Revolution. *Allergic to Gold jewelry. *Most of the H!P girls she likes have shade of green as a member colour such as Kanon Suzuki, Ikuta Erina, Chisato Okai, Akari Uemura, Yurina Kumai. *She loves the Ayashi no Ceres manga. *Her worst subject is Math, *Her best sport is Sleeping and is the Danshi Joshi Sleeping Champion. Category:DJP Members